1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label producing apparatus for continuously producing tape-like RFID tag labels capable of reading or writing RFID control information from the outside through wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) systems for reading and write information between a compact RFID tag and a reader (reading device)/writer (write device) in a non-contact manner. For example, a RFID circuit element, which is disposed to, for example, a label-shaped RFID tag, has an IC circuit part for storing predetermined RFID control information and an antenna connected to the IC circuit part for transmitting and receiving information. Accordingly, even if the RFID tag is soiled or disposed at an invisible position, the reader/writer can access the RFID control information of the IC circuit part (can read/write the information), and thus it is expected to use the RFID systems in various fields such as commodity management, inspection process, and the like.
There is known a writer (printer) disclosed in, for example, Patent Publication 1 as a writer (printer) for write information to the RFID circuit element. In the conventional technology, a strip-shaped tag tape (base sheet), on which rectangular labels pieces (RFID labels) are bonded at predetermined intervals, is paid out from a tag tape roll (supply shaft), and passes through a transport path, predetermined RFID control information created on a device side is transmitted to antennas of RFID circuit elements contained in the respective label pieces and sequentially written to IC circuit parts (IC chips) connected to the antennas. Thereafter, the labels are transported downstream in a transporting direction, and print information corresponding to the RFID control information written above is printed to the surface of the RFID labels by a printing device (thermal head), thereby RFID tag labels are completed.
Patent Publication 1: JP,A,2003-159838 (Paragraphs 0011 to 0039, FIGS. 1 to 5)